glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 - Confinement (CitC)
"Tubba, I hate you!" "Tubba, you're stupid!" "Tubba, you killed Bubba!" Tubba awoke in a sweat once again. The battlers had been screaming at him in his dream, and once again, he was accused of murdering Bubba. It's not exactly a lie, is it? Since getting fined, Chubba had decided Tubba, Blizzerd, and Gonzales, walking in the hallway would be the last instance of anyone ever getting caught wandering in the hallways again... or even going into the hallways. The battlers were confined to their room, a door locked from the outside, and reinforced with steel, titanium, and "MAGIC!!!!", and they were only able to leave when there were battles. Food was pushed through a cat-flap on the door. They had tried to persuade Aaron, the puny cloud, to try and go through and get help, but he was too lazy being a Pearon with Parin. When Tubba, Blizzerd and Gonzales arrived back to the Blue Major League room, Tubba's wallet 220 coins lighter, they found shocked battlers glaring at them as if they were starving and The Outsiders had just swiped their last bit of food. "You got caught and now NONE of us can leave the room!" Xavier had snarled, avoiding the fact that he had been caught out in the hallways more than any other battler, and was most likely the reason that they weren't able to leave. Parin, Lukki and Darius were fuming that they weren't able to leave the Blue Major League room, and go to their Champions room. Personally, Tubba saw Parin and Lukki as the worst part of being confined, but that was for later. "He didn't mean to!" Blizzerd had countered Xavier, as Tubba stood there bewildered as he tried to piece together what had happened that day. So I'm the one who was wandering the hallways? ''Tubba had thought dryly as his friend came to his rescue, verbally. Xavier and Blizzerd continued throwing insults at each other, and Tubba. Gonzales, meanwhile, had been trying to get the other battlers, ALL of them, to see sense. Meloetta and Skeloetta were willing enough to listen, but Parin, Lukki, and Darius, gave him the silent treatment, due to the fact they couldn't go into their Champions room. Aaron and Shyer took it fine, but Tubba guessed that was because of the shock of losing EXE, their teammate, hadn't quite died down yet. The Cosmic Consumers weren't there, because they kept getting new members every other day, and so no one even knew who was on that team anymore. Asotzen and Naturae, new to the pit, hadn't been too bugged, as they hadn't got used to the freedom(if any) they were offered by Chubba and Yoshi. GB had cried, his eyes flowing out enough water to make it a tap. Effectively, now the battlers were slaving for money to their hosts. Now, the reason Tubba hated Parin and Lukki in their room, was because the two of them could barely go a minute without kissing or doing whatever the hell couples did. ''To think Lukki and I were teammates once... '' As Tubba looked around, he realized he was one of the last to get up. The only one still sleeping was GB, worn out for sobbing the night before. Parin and Lukki were going at it again, with intervals of: "Oh... Luk," or "I love you, Parin." Retching, Tubba made his way to the shower, realizing he forgot to eat his 3 AM hotdog, and it would be getting rotten now. Shoving Meloetta aside rudely, and without bothering to apologize, Tubba thought to himself: ''It's way too cramped in here. Why does Chubba want to keep us all in one place? There's not enough room to even think. '' Tripping over Xavier, who didn't really care, as he was just lying on the floor, thinking about life. Tubba waited at the door to the washroom, after realizing it was locked. "Hey, how quick are you gonna be in there?" Tubba called into the washroom, hearing the running water stop and the person who was in there call out: "What? Sorry, repeat yourself?" Judging by her voice, Tubba knew it was Skeloetta. "How long are you going to take in the shower?" Tubba called again. Skeloetta responded, "Ten, twenty, thirty minutes, I don't know..." Realizing she was going to be useless, Tubba turned away from the door to the sound of the shower restarting. Looking around, he saw how they had to cram into the pitiful excuses for "beds" they had. There were fourteen battlers crammed into the room, and three beds. The pullout bench could hold four, so that was seven. Exactly half. Unfortunately, no one wanted to be near Lukki and Parin, who wanted to sleep together, and so they had to go on the pullout bench. After drawing straws, Darius and GB would sleep on the pullout bench beside them while Xavier, Meloetta, and Skeloetta got the other three beds. Then, in a second round of drawing straws, four more would pile onto the pullout bench, and then one each onto one of the three beds. Meloetta and Skeloetta decided to co-operate, and slept together. Aaron and Shyer, teammates, got the bed Meloetta vacated. Tubba, too, was going to sleep on one of the beds, with Xavier. Unfortunately, because of his massive size, Xavier had snarled and decided to sleep on the floor. That left the added four on the pullout bench Naturae, Asotzen, Gonzales and Blizzerd. ''All in all, Tubba reflected, hearing the rustling of bedsheets and covers that were Parin and Lukki, practically locked at the lips, this is a horrible way to exist.